


Akan Mati

by revabhipraya



Category: Touché Series - Windhy Puspitadewi
Genre: Broken Promises, Conversations, Death, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Feelings, Gen, Post-Canon, Promises, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Touching, debate
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: "Kau sekarang akan mati, tidak?" #ApresiasiKaryaIndonesia





	Akan Mati

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Touché © Windhy Puspitadewi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-Canon.

.

.

.

"Hiro."

"Hm."

"Kau sekarang akan mati, tidak?"

Hiro yang sedang mengunyah terpaksa cepat-cepat menelan makanannya. Ekspresi terkejut tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Hah?"

"Kau tuli, ya?" balas Karen sambil mendengus. "Aku tanya, kau sekarang akan mati, tidak?"

"Kau mau aku mati sekarang, hah?"

"Bukan begitu, Bodoh. Kau―"

"Berapa kali harus kuingatkan bahwa kaulah yang bodoh dan akulah yang jenius?"

"Ya, ya, Tuan Jenius," balas Karen dengan wajah kecut. "Kau ini mau aku melanjutkan omonganku atau tidak?"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" Hiro mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Paling-paling kau hanya ingin menagih versi lengkap ceritaku saat kita di Hell's Kitchen waktu itu."

Karen cemberut. Tebakan Hiro tepat sasaran. "Ya sudah, tidak jadi."

Hiro menghela napas pelan. "Jadi kau mau tahu atau tidak?"

"Mau, tapi ..." Karen bergidik. "Apa itu artinya kau akan mati?"

"Kaupikir aku bisa mati hanya karena membeberkan rahasia?"

"Bisa ..."

"Bodoh. Kau tidak paham kiasan, apa?" Hiro mendecak. Ia memerhatikan tangannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan soal kemampuanku ini kepada siapa-siapa, tapi kurasa kali ini aku bisa membuat pengecualian."

Mata Karen berbinar. "Jadi kau tidak akan mati?"

"Apakah kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain selain mati?"

Karen meringis.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku punya kemampuan aneh." Hiro memelankan suaranya. "Aku bisa mengetahui komposisi benda, ikatan-ikatan kimianya, atom, bahkan bisa sampai tahap DNA untuk makhluk hidup, hanya dengan menyentuhnya."

"Kalau bagian itu, aku sudah tahu," sahut Karen sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Misalnya kopi ini." Hiro menyendokkan sedikit kopi miliknya lalu menumpahkan setetes dengan sengaja di atas meja. Setelahnya, ia sentuh cairan hitam itu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Saat menyentuhnya, aku bisa melihat ... H2O, air, terpampang dengan jelas di depanku. Kafein, asam klorogenat, putresin, ethypenol, asetoin, niasin, trigonelin, dimetil disulfida, sinarin, semuanya dapat kulihat dengan jelas."

Karen mengerutkan dahinya. "Mudahnya, kau melihat layar hologram seperti yang ada di film-film fiksi ilmiah?"

"Tidak tepat seperti itu, tapi akan kuiyakan saja karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk memahami penjelasanku."

Kesal, bibir Karen mengerucut.

"Seperti itu saja cara kerjanya, tidak rumit," lanjut Hiro tanpa benar-benar memedulikan wajah tidak suka gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sudah punya kemampuan ini sejak kecil. Kemampuan ini berkembang dengan semakin baik didukung oleh kejeniusanku."

Karen mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa, aku ini beruntung," lanjut Hiro. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya. "Kebetulan saja aku diberikan kemampuan ini disertai kejeniusan. Kebetulan saja benda-benda yang ada di TKP adalah benda-benda yang pernah kusentuh sebelumnya. Kebetulan saja aku bisa menghubungkan fakta yang kudapat hingga membentuk hipotesis. Termasuk, bertemu kau dan ayahmu yang bisa menerima sikap kurang ajarku ini juga kebetulan."

"Oh? Kau sadar bahwa sikapmu itu kurang ajar?"

Hiro tidak menjawab.

Karen terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa tidak."

"Apanya yang tidak? Sikapku yang kurang ajar?"

"Itu sih tidak salah lagi," balas Karen setelah mendecih pelan. "Aku bicara soal kebetulan dan keberuntungan, Hiro. Katakanlah banyak orang di luar sana yang memiliki kemampuan sepertimu, tapi apa jadinya mereka jika tidak disertai kejeniusan? Mereka hanya akan menjadi orang biasa karena tidak dapat memahami apa yang mereka lihat setiap kali mereka menyentuh benda. Kekuatan mereka jadi sia-sia, sedangkan kau tidak seperti itu."

Hiro bungkam.

"Kau juga bukan beruntung bisa menghubungkan fakta-fakta yang kaudapat dari sentuhanmu," lanjut Karen. Tangannya bergerak-gerak antusias. "Kejeniusanmu juga tidak bisa membantumu berpikir jika dia tidak pernah diasah. Kemampuan dan kejeniusanmu itu sejalan, beriringan. Kau bukan beruntung terlahir seperti ini, tapi kau memang ditakdirkan untuk lahir seperti ini; untuk menjadi orang jenius yang dapat membantu orang banyak."

Hiro mendecih. "Hari ini kau sudah membuatku mengubah keputusan mengenai kebodohanmu sebanyak tiga kali."

Karen mendengus sebal. "Sejak kapan tingkat kebodohanku diputuskan olehmu?"

"Aku memutuskan tingkat kebodohan semua orang, bukan hanya kau. Jangan merasa istimewa."

"Sesekali aku boleh menghajarmu, tidak?"

"Boleh, tapi kau yang harus menanggung seluruh biaya perawatannya," jawab Hiro cepat. "Kau juga harus siap-siap masuk persidangan karena telah menghajar seorang konsultan polisi."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, lebih baik aku jadi pengasuhmu saja terus daripada masuk penjara."

"Itu lebih baik."

Karen, lagi-lagi, mendengus. Entah mengapa Hiro mudah sekali membuatnya kesal. "Yang tadi itu ... aku tidak bercanda."

"Aku tahu."

Karen menyipitkan matanya. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku jenius. Kau lupa?"

"Hah." Karen meniup poninya yang sedikit menutupi mata. "Ya, terserahlah."

"Terima kasih."

Cepat-cepat Karen menoleh, menatap Hiro. "Apa?"

"Kau tuli, ya?" balas Hiro sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil membalas Karen. "Aku bilang, terima kasih."

"Hiro." Dengan wajah khawatir, Karen meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang pemuda. "Kau yakin kau tidak akan mati sekarang atau sedang sakit?"

"Heh!" Cepat-cepat Hiro menurunkan tangan Karen dari dahinya. "Jangan seenaknya begitu!"

Karen mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tidak ia sentakkan tangan dari genggaman―atau cengkeraman?―Hiro. Untuk sesaat, keduanya diam.

"Wah, kau benar-benar anak ayahmu."

Karen mendelik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"DNA kalian, Bodoh, kaupikir apa?"

"Ih!" Buru-buru Karen menyentakkan tangannya. Ia tinju lengan Hiro beberapa kali. "Jangan. Seenaknya. Menggunakan. Kemampuanmu. Untuk. Melihat. DNA-ku!"

"Aw!" Hiro meringis menerima tinju Karen. "Kau gila, hah? Kalau tanganku cacat sampai tidak bisa menyentuh lagi lalu ayahmu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Selalu saja menggunakan ayahku sebagai alasan," balas Karen tidak terima. Ia merengut. "Tidak adil."

Hiro mengusap lengannya yang masih terasa sakit. "Lalu kau mau aku bilang apa? 'Kalau tanganku cacat sampai aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi'? Begitu?"

Wajah Karen spontan memerah. Buru-buru gadis itu bangkit sambil membawa seluruh barang bawaannya. Ia melangkah melalui Hiro, tetapi ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau janji mau membayar makan kita kali ini."

Karen membalikkan badannya, meletakkan beberapa lembar dolar, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kafe tempat mereka makan kali itu. Tidak sekali pun Karen menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sejak ia meninggalkan uangnya di atas meja.

Hiro mendecak pelan. "Dia tidak mau mendengar kenyataan atau bagaimana, sih?"

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, Karen tidak siap mendengar bahwa Hiro juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Interaksi Hiro dan Karen, dialog mereka, sikap mereka, entah kenapa lucu sih buatku xD agak sulit memang buat menciptakan Hiro yang IC karena dia sombongnya gak ketulungan sementara aku kan manis gituloh orangnya /HEH.
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
